pokemon_cryo_and_pyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
This is a page showing the main characters in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro... Cy-Cy is the Male playable characters default name. He has a blue hat sporting a pokeball, light blonde hair, he is wearing a jacket with blue and white splotches on it and jeans. Age: 15 Py-Py is the Female playable character's default name. She has red hair in a ponytail, a headband showing a pokebal, she is wearing a red short sleeve shirt and jeans. Age: 15 Mario-'''Mario is your rival in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He chooses the pokemon stronger than yours. He has dark hair and has a Halo shirt and black pants, he is sometimes shown w/ headphones Age: 16 '''Danny-'''Dany is your rival in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He chooses the Pokemon that is weaker to yours. He has brown hair, a green shirt with a yoshi egg on it and red pants. He is older than you though. Age: 15 '''Nicolette-She is your 3rd Rival in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. Her sister and brother in law gave her a Gerbor before she left on her journey so she does not choose a pokemon when she first starts her journey. She is Professer Maria Scarlett's younger sister and Professor Juniper's Second Daughter Age: 14 Andy-'''Andy is a supporting character in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He is 4 years old and helps you on your journey. He is the son of Maria and Antonio Scarlett, The grandson of Professor Juniper and the nephew of Nicolette. He has the preschooler trainer class but with red hair instead of blonde Age: 3 '''Professer Maria Scarlett-She is the main professer in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. She is a young and very pretty woman and since this game takes place many years after x and y, she is Juniper's Daughter. She has red hair, a lab coat, a short skirt and high heel shoes. Her son is Andy Age: 24 Professer Antonio Scarlett-'''He is the secondary professor in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He is a very handsome man and Professer Maria Scarlett's wife and Professer Juniper's Son in law. He has black hair, a lab coat, black pants and sneakers. His son is Andy. Age: 26 '''Professer Benjamin Palm-'''Professer Palm is another professer in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He is a very close friend of the Scarlett Couple and his daughter Penny is Andy's friend. He has the scientist trainer model but with blond instead of grey hair. He gives you the choice of Fennekin, Froakie or Chespin to choose Age: 38 '''Julius/Koralia-'''Julius or Koralia is another main character in the game. He/She is a tiny bit older than you and they help you on your journey and fighting Team Freeze/Heat. Julius has a Thermalit and a Frosbyte and Koralia has an Emberine and an Infatulove. Julius has a crush on Py and Koralia has a crush on Cy Age: 17 '''Steam-'''Steam is the main character's older brother if you play as a girl. He has traveled around Estella before the main character did. His female counterpart is Spring, if you play as a boy. He is the boy playable character in the game's prequel, Pokemon Forces. Age: 27 '''Spring-Spring is the main character's older sister if you play as a boy. She has travelled around Estella before the Main character did. Her male counterpart is Steam if you play as a girl. She is the female playable character in the game's prequel, Pokemon Forces Age: 27 '''Sullivan-'''Sullivan is a main character in the game. He is a Zoroark (although you do not know this until the game's end) and he helps you throughout the game to defeat Team Freeze or Heat Age: Level 47